Behind The Eyes Of A Wolf
by Roaramon
Summary: Ok some real strange stuff happens to Matt. Will Mimi stand by him. This takes place in Digimon 01. Please read and review. Thanks


Authors Note: Ok this is a strange fanfic but I like the idea of it. Well it is a Mimato so if you do not favor it this fanfic is not for you. Once again if you want to use bad language in the reviews please DON'T. If you really have to use bad language e-mail it to me rather than put it in the reviews where anyone, and any age can read it, THANKS.  
Ok this takes place in Digimon 01 after the digidestines defeated Myotismon. The digidestines have been attacked by Megadramon, a dragon Digimon. The Digimon have been captured and the digidestines are still running from the evil Digimon. Ok this is like no other fanfic I have written. I normally don't write things like this but I was in the mood so this is how it came out. Ok so it's a stupid idea but what do you think?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters used in this fanfic.  
************************************************************************  
  
BEHIND THE EYES OF A WOLF  
By, Roaramon  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" Tai cried as Megadramon made another attack. A huge crash was hear from just behind them as the all fell with the blast. "You can't escape me." Megadramon yelled as he prepared another blast. It was a huge Dragon type Digimon with huge wings and canons on his hands. "Split up." Tai yelled as they ran through the woods trying to get away from him. "TK come with me." Matt cried taking TK's hand and running into the woods. "Oh no you don't get away that easily, DARK SIDE ATTACK." Megadramon yelled as he ran after Matt and TK. "Oh no Matt." TK cried as Megadramon fired. "TK GET OUT OF HERE." Matt yelled as he pushed his brother into some brush. Matt kept running with Megadramon hot on his trail. Matt ran farther trough the woods and just as he was being to pull a head her ran into a dead end. "No where to run now." Megadramon snarled as Matt searched for an escape. But he did not find one in time, soon he was hit and being carried away by Megadramon. Matt tried to fight back but could not. He was carried away towards a cave in the side of a large cliff.   
************************************************************************  
"NO MATT!!" TK cried as the others found him hidden in the brush. "TK what happened." Sora asked softly as she knelt down to him to comfort him. "Matt...he...he OH Sora Megadramon took him away." TK cried pointing towards the cliff. "It's ok TK we'll get him back." Sora said as she put her arms around him as he began to cry into her shoulder. "NO...he did it to save me...he hide me while he ran...Sora I want Matt." TK cried softly as he began to sod more and more. "We'll get him TK, besides Matt can take care of himself until we can help him." Kari said placing a hand on TK's back. He lifted his head off of Sora's shoulder and looked at Kari. "You think so." TK sniffled. "Yea he'll be just fine." Mimi said as she walked up to him. "I hope so." TK sighed as he wiped his eyes. "Tell you what TK, you can sleep with me tonight. Does that sound ok." Mimi offered. "Really Mimi, you'd...you'd do that for me." TK whimpered. "Of course I would." Mimi said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Ok Mimi, thanks." TK said giving her a big huge.   
************************************************************************  
"So do you think he's alright?" Sora asked Tai. "I'm not sure, I mean he could always take care of himself and be left alone, but with out Gabumon, I'm not sure." Tai said sadly. "It was nice of Mimi to take care of TK." Sora said looking towards Mimi. TK was nestle up in her arms and she was curled protectively over him. "Yea she'll take good care of him, but I don't know about Matt." Tai said looking towards the cliff. "Well I'll take Matt's place and stand watch first you get some sleep." Tai said to Sora as he sat down next to a fire. "Don't worry Tai well get him back. We'll get him and our Digimon back." Sora said as she laid down. "Yea I hope so." Tai said quietly. "We'll find you Matt, just hold on." Tai said to himself as he gazed towards the cliff.  
************************************************************************  
"So you digidestines thought you could defeat me." Megadramon snarled as he dropped Matt on the floor of the cave. "Let me go." Matt yelled. "You think I'd just let you go." Megadramon said as he landed almost on top of Matt sending him towards a wall. "You digidestines are so week, I can't see how you got this far." Megadramon said as he picked up Matt by his leg and held him upside down will examining him. "Put me down." Matt argued. "Aw, afraid of highs." Megadramon laughed as he let go of Matt. Matt landed hard but managed to get up and run towards to mouth of the cave. "Oh on you don't." Megadramon yelled as he grabbed Matt in his hands. "Let me go." Matt shouted as he tried to squirm out of his grip. "I don't think so." Megadramon said holding him tighter. "Ahh, I said let me go." Matt yelled in pain. "Why would I let you go when I just caught you." Megadramon laughed. Matt could not stand being laughed at, he managed to get one hand free. "LET ME GO!!!" Matt yelled as he hit Megadramon across his face. "AHH, you little fool." Megadramon yelled as he dropped Matt and cover his eye. Matt looked up and saw blood falling from his face. "You'll pay for this." Megadramon yelled as he swag at Matt but he missed. "Ahh look at what you did to me." Megadramon yelled removing his hands from his face. A huge cut was across his eye and it still bleed. "Now look at me. Now you'll pay." He yelled hitting Matt and knocking him towards the entrance of the cave. Matt got up and prepared for a fight. "I am not going to destroy you but I am going to make sure that you'll never be with your friends again." He yelled as he began to build energy. "How you going to do that I am never leaving them." Matt said confidently. "No but they'll be running from you. Take this, DARK MUTATION." Megadramon yelled as he fired at Matt. Matt blacked out as he fell out of the cave and was heading for the ground below.  
************************************************************************  
"What was that!" Tai yelled as he saw a huge ball of light shot from the cave. "What was what Tai." Izzy asked sleepily. "Everyone get up." Tai yelled. "What's going on." Sora asked. "I just saw something fired from the cliff." Tai said worriedly. "Think Matt's ok" TK cried. "We're going to find out." Tai shouted as he began to lead them towards the cliff. "Mimi think Matt's ok?" TK asked her as he held her hand. "Yea I am sure he's fine." Mimi said worriedly. "You really think so?" TK asked. "Yea he's really strong, he'll be fine." Mimi said smiling down at him.  
************************************************************************  
"Oh...ahh...what happened." Matt said painfully as he lifted his hand to his hand. "WHAT." Matt snarled. He sat up in surprise and looked at his hands. "Fur?? But how." He growled. "What." Matt said as he held his throat. "What happened." Matt said worriedly as he crawled over to a lake he landed next to. He expected to see himself, a blond hair blue eyed boy but what he saw was not what he expected. "What I...I'm...I'm a wolf." Matt said as he looked on to his reflection. He looked down and saw a Huge wolf. He stood up like Weregarurumon but much bigger and he had a huge lion like mane and a big bushy tail. He was dark blue all over except for his paws, mane and the tip of his nose and tail were light blue. "How could his have happened." Matt asked himself. Just then Matt heard movement and talking. "There coming." He said to himself as he hid in some bushes that surrounded the lake.   
  
"What do you think happened?" Sora asked. "Who knows, sounded like an attack." Tai said as they entered the clearing where Matt just was. "We'll there's nothing her Tai." Izzy commented. "Ahh I know I saw something." Tai said kicking a rock in to the bushes where Matt was hiding. The rock hit is Matt's head and he let out a load snarl. "What the???" Tai shouted as he saw a hug wolf come out of the small bushes. "RUN?!?!" Sora yelled as the whole group ran away. "no WAIT." Matt growled as he began to chase them. "TK come with me." Sora shouted taking TK's hand. "Split up." Tai shouted as they ran father into the woods. "no." Matt sighed softly as he stopped in a small clearing. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. "he was right, they'll never want to be friends with a monster." Matt said whispered sorrowfully.   
  
"That's a nasty cut." A tender voice said. "What?" Matt said looking up from his hands. He saw Mimi standing there. She looked worried but at the same time scarred. "Here let me clean it up." Mimi said knelling down besides him and started going through her bag. "Come here let me wipe the blood away." Mimi said sweetly. Matt looked strangely at her and did not respond. "Come on, it has be cleaned up before it becomes infected." Mimi said. Matt slowly lowered his head down to her. Matt had decided not to tell her who he really was because he knew no one would believe him. He thought she would just not trust him and run in fear.  
  
Mimi looked very strange helping a huge wolf. Her head was almost smaller then Matt's tip of Matt's light blue muzzle. He could pick her up and hold her in his hand because of how big he was. But there she was, a small helpless girl helping a huge wolf with no real fear showing. "That looks much better." Mimi said as she finished up. "Here let me put some healing herds on it so it's heals faster." Mimi said as she took out some already crushed herds. "It might sting a little." Mimi warned as she rubbed the mixture on his cut. Matt winced in pain and softly growled. "Sorry but I had to do it." Mimi said as she packed up. "There all done, it was not that bad now was it." Mimi said softly as she stroked his nose gentle. Matt nuzzled his nose softly up against her abdomen. "Thanks." Matt said softly looking tenderly into her eyes. "No problem, just wanted to help...Your not trying to hurt us are you?" She asked softly. "No, I never meant to scare you." Matt said sorrowfully. "Don't worry about it, you don't look like someone who would hurt us." Mimi smiled. "Thanks." Matt said thankfully. "You look familiar." Mimi said looking strangely into his eyes. "Must be your eyes, they remind me of someone." She said softly. Mimi looked deeper into his eyes and saw what was really there. "Matt." She said quietly. "What??" Matt asked timidly. "Your eyes...they remind me of Matt." She said looking curiously at him. "If fact you remind me a lot of Matt." She said as if she knew it was him. Matt pulled his head away and looked away shyly. "Matt??" Mimi asked tenderly. Matt looked down in shame. "Yea." He said sadly. "It is you?!" Mimi said surprised, as she placed a reassuring hand on Matt's knee. Matt looked shamefully at her then look towards the ground again. "How could this happen." Mimi asked softly. Matt looked back up at her and explained what had happened.  
  
"I though it would be better not to tell you who I really was. I did not think anyone would care or believe me." Matt said sadly. "So that's what happened. I'm sorry Matt." Mimi said sadly. "No big deal." Matt said. "Well we'd better get back to the others." Mimi said getting up, but Matt stayed where he was. "Come on Matt." Mimi said trying to get him to come. "But what if..." Matt started but Mimi interrupted him. "Come on." She said pulling on his nose.   
************************************************************************  
"Mimi you've really lost it. You really think that this monster is Matt. He tricked you into thinking it is him. He only wants to destroy us." Tai yelled at Mimi. "But Tai.." Mimi said in defense. "NO. No way I am letting a monster come with us." Tai shouted. Matt looked around the group, Izzy was working on his computer trying to figure out what kind of Digimon this wolf was. Joe was in the back telling everyone to stay back. TK was huddled up against Sora's leg and Kari was behind him. Everyone was scared of him, no one wanted him to stay. "No way Mimi, you have really lost it." Tai shouted at her. Matt decided it was better if he left so that's exactly what he did. Right in the middle of the augment he just walked away. "No Matt come back." Mimi called but he did not, he only started to run. "NO MATT." Mimi yelled as she turned in the direction he ran off in. "We have to go after him." Mimi said. "No, I am not endangering everyone because of that monster. We already lost Matt, were not losing anyone else." Tai said firmly. "But we can't just leave him." Mimi pleaded. "No, we CAN leave him." Tai said annoyed. Mimi looked at him with pleading eyes but he only got madder. "Look Mimi you want to stay with it then go." Tai shouted as he pointed in the direction Matt left in. "Fine then I will." Mimi said firmly as she began to walk down the path. "Mimi wait. It's not safe." Sora spoke up. "NO. I won't leave him." Mimi said stubbornly.   
************************************************************************  
"They all looked so scarred." Matt thought to him self as he gazed in to a lake looking at his reflection. "He was right, there running from me." Matt thought as he lowered his head in shame. "Matt...Matt you ok?" Mimi asked quietly as she came up to him. "Mimi you came out here, WHY?" Matt asked in surprise. "I was not going to leave you out here by your self." Mimi said shyly. "Mimi I think I can take care of my self." He said looking strangely at her. "Yea but I did not think you would want to be alone." Mimi said timidly. "Thanks Mimi, your the only one who understands." Matt said smiling at her. "Well I feel safer with you than Tai." Mimi said while blushing. "You mean you'd rather be with me like this, a monster, than with the others?" Matt said in surprise. "Well yea. I still trust you no matter what you look like." Mimi said sitting down next to Matt. "Thanks Mimi, that means a lot to me." Matt said smiling down at her.  
  
"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." Matt said as he got up. "Yea your right Matt." Mimi said laying down in a soft patch of grass. "It's really cold. If I was with the others there'd be blanks." Mimi thought to herself as chills ran trough her body. Matt noticed her shivering and he laid down next to her. "What are you doing?" Mimi said looking strangely at him. "Well it's cold. I thought you'd be warmer if I stayed next to you. It may not be a blank but fur keeps you warm too." Matt said looking away bashfully. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said smiling as she nuzzled up in his fur. Matt lifted his big tail and laid it over Mimi like a blanket. "thanks." Mimi yawned as she began to fall asleep, feeling safe and warm. Matt looked loving down at her and laid his head down so that his muzzle was up against her head like a pillow.   
************************************************************************  
Mimi woke up to the sun shining in her face. She rolled over and curled up against Matt as she tried to get back to sleep. But just as she was being to get back to sleep Matt began to stir. "Matt, you awake." Mimi asked as he began to open his eyes. "Yea I guess." He sighed. "Thanks for keeping me warm last night." Mimi thanked sincerely. "No problem. It's the lease I can do for you. Thanks for staying with me." Matt said as he sat up. "Well what do we do now?" Mimi asked. "Well we have to find our Digimon so I guess we do that." Matt said as he tried to think of where to start. "When I was captured I saw another castle over there." Matt said pointing toward where the sun was rising in the sky. "I guess that's were our Digimon are." Matt said. "Well I guess we should get going if we want to find our Digimon, and maybe we can find a way to change you back." Mimi said standing up. "Maybe...well let's get going." Matt said as he got up with her and began to walk towards the sun.  
************************************************************************  
"So Mimi did not come back last night?" Tai asked. "No. You know how stubborn she is. If she wanted to stay with it she will." Sora said. "Well what do we do know." Izzy asked. "Well we already know what's around the cliff area so I guess we go in the other direction." Tai said pointing in the direction the sun was rising in. "Well let's get going if we want to find our Digimon." Sora said. "Yea and maybe Matt too." TK said hopefully.  
************************************************************************  
"What a day." Mimi yawn as they came to stop at a huge lake. "Well I am sure you hungry too so I'll catch some fish. Why don't you gather some fruit." Matt said as he knelt down by the lake. "Alright, I'll get a lot." Mimi laughed as she went a little ways into the forest.   
  
The sun was just set when they finished eating. "That was great Matt." Mimi said smiling at him. "Figures, you did make most of it." Matt laughed. "Well I'm going to the lake to wash up." Mimi said as she got up and headed to the lake. While Mimi was washing up Matt cleaned up and then went over to the lake. He saw Mimi there washing her face, but she was paying attention to anything around her. So Matt quietly crept up behind her. Mimi was rubbing her eyes dry when she turned around and she walked right into Matt's hands. Matt picked her up and held her in his hands. "What....What are you doing." Mimi laughed. "Just board." Matt smiled as he laid on his back but he still held Mimi. "You never act like this." Mimi said as he lowered her onto his chest. "Well Tai never gives me a chance. Besides if Tai were here he'd be laughing at me." Matt laughed. "Yea you probably right." Mimi laughed sitting down. "But I do like to play." Matt laughed as he placed his hand over Mimi. "Hey...now come on what chance do I have against you." Mimi laughed as she tried to push his huge hand off her. "Oh alright." Matt laughed as he took his hand away and looked up at the starry sky.   
  
"It's a beautiful isn't." Mimi sighed as she laid down on Matt's chest, gazing up at the stars. "Yea it is." Matt said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked worriedly. "I just can't believe what happened. I mean did you see how scared the others were. I don't want them to be scared." Matt said sadly. "Don't worry Matt. We'll change you back to your old self in no time, then they won't be scarred." Mimi said trying to cheer Matt up. "And besides I'm not scarred to be with you, no matter what you are, I'll always be behind you." Mimi said sincerely. Mimi rolled over so that she could look at Matt. "Really???" Matt asked in surprise. "Yea Matt, I'll always be here for you no matter what." Mimi said as she smiled caring. "Thanks Mimi, your the only one who makes me feel better." Matt said thankfully as he laid his hand down across Mimi as if it were a blanket. "Goodnight Matt." Mimi said softly as she nestled down in his fur. "Night." Matt said softly as he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
"Well lets get going." Matt said as they finished eating there breakfast. "Where do we go now." Mimi asked. "Well the castle is across the lake so we'll swim there." Matt said as he got up. "But I don't think I can swim that far." Mimi said looking timidly at the lake. "Well that's what I'm for. You can ride on my back." Matt said as he lowed himself so Mimi could get on. "Thanks. See being a big wolf has it's advantages." Mimi said happily. "Yea I guess your right." Matt laughed as he jumped into the lake and began to swim across.  
************************************************************************  
"Well let's get going if we want to get around this lake." Tai said as he began to get the group up and ready for a long day. "By my calculations we should be on the other side by this evening." Izzy added. "Can't we swim." Kari said. "Yea that would be fun." TK said laughing with Kari. "I don't think anyone has the stamina to make that trip. And beside it will take twice as long with the ruff waves." Izzy said. "Right so let's get going." Tai said as they set off. "Sora..." TK asked softly. "Yea TK." Sora answered as she lowered her self to hear him. "Do you think Mimi's alright?" TK asked worriedly. "I'm sure she is and I'm sure she'll be back soon." Sora said trying to cheer up TK. "Do you think we'll see Matt again." TK asked sadly. "Yea we will. You just have to have faith in you brother. He'll be just fine and I'm sure we'll find him soon." Sora said smiling. "You think so." TK said a little more happily. "Yea and when he gets back he'll give you a big hug." Sora said happily. "I hope we find them soon." TK said as they continued walking.  
************************************************************************  
"You alright Matt?" Mimi asked worriedly as they moved through the violent waves. "Yea....just....fine." Matt said determinedly as waves kept splashing in his face. "It's not getting any better, maybe we should head back." Mimi said anxiously. "No, we have come to far to head back." Matt said more determinedly. Just then a huge wave came out of no where. It towered over them as it started to crash down right on top of them. "OH ON HANG ON MIMI." Matt yelled as he prepared for the hit. The wave came crashing down on them but Matt was losing his balance. "Matt HELP!!" Mimi screamed as she fell of and into the water. "MIMI!!" Matt yelled as he dove into the water after her. He looked everywhere but with all the waves crashing down he could not see that much. "No I have to find her." Matt thought to himself as he continued searching for Mimi.   
  
"There she is." He thought as he started frantically swimming over to her. She was not moving and when he picked her up she did not respond. Finally Matt made it to the surface. The water had calm down but Matt was not. "Mimi wake up...come on you can do it." Matt yelled as he held her lifeless body in his hand. "No you have to make it, come on wake up." Matt cried. He laid her down on her stomach and began to rub her back hoping to help her. "Come on you have to make it...I need you." he whispered to her. All of a sudden her body shook as she began to wake up. She knelt up and began coughing out water. Matt sighed as he kept rubbing her back to help get the water out. "You ok Mimi?" Matt asked softly. "Yea...I...I think so." She said trying to catch her breath. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said as she looked up at him. "I'm just glad your ok." Matt said as he nuzzled his nose against her stomach. "Thank you Matt. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to help me." Mimi said sincerely smiling at him. "Well I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Matt said smiling at her as she began to stroke his muzzle.  
************************************************************************  
"How are we going to get by this." Tai yelled as he stood in front of a wall of vines and tree. "If Matt were here could find a way around it." TK commented. "Matt...why did you have to be stupid and get caught." Tai shouted. "But he save..." TK started but Tai kept yelling. "No if he was thinking he would not have gotten caught." Tai yelled as he throw a rock into some bushes. "AH who throw that." A voice growled. "AHH RUN." Tai yelled. "You know Tai if you stopped throwing rocks this would not happen as much." Sora yelled as they ran through the vines and into a clearing. "It's Megadramon." Tai yelled as he dogged on of his attacks. "You'll pay for that, DARK SIDE ATTACK!!" Megadramon yelled as he fired. It knocked all the digidestines to the ground.   
  
"What did you do with my brother." TK yelled. "Oh you have not seen him yet. Well I dough you will ever." Megadramon laughed. "No, where's Matt." TK yelled bravely as he throw a rock a Megadramon. "You just like your brother, but unlike him you won't survive." Megadramon yelled as he prepared to attack.  
************************************************************************  
"What was that Matt." Mimi asked as a huge fire ball rose out of the sky. "I don't know lets find out." Matt said as he came on to the shore. "Well I dough you will ever." A voice shouted. "It's Megadramon." Matt said as he continued to run towards the noise. "Looks it's the others." Mimi said as they came up to the clearing but they stayed in the shadows. Matt let Mimi down as he crouched in the darkness. "but unlike him you won't survive." Megadramon yelled. "DARK SIDE ATTACK!!!" Megadramon yelled as he fired right at TK. "NO TK" Matt yelled as he jumped and blocked the attack. Because Matt was now a wolf he was not hurt easily and he could fight back.   
  
"You again. I did not think you'd show you face around here." Megadramon said as he began to attack Matt. "I may not be liked but like I said I'm not leaving." Matt yelled as he jumped and prepared to fight. "DARK SIDE ATTACK." Megadramon said as he fired at Matt. Matt jumped out of the way and bit down hard on his claw. "AHH let go." Megadramon yelled as he tried to shack Matt off.   
  
"Everyone ok." Mimi said as she joined the others. "MIMI YOUR BACK!!" TK yelled as he went over and gave her a big hug. "Yea I could not leave you TK." Mimi said as she held him tight. "DARK SIDE ATTACK!!" Megadramon yelled as he shot Matt off him. "Quick over here." Mimi yelled to the others as she lead them over to a corner to hid. "So you still think that's Matt?" Tai asked. "Yes I do." Mimi said proudly. "Well I still think your crazy, don't tell me your still on it's side." Tai said in disbelief. "Yea I am. I am never leaving his side." Mimi said proudly. "Your still nuts." Tai said as they continued to watch the two Digimon fight.   
  
Matt was fast but Megadramon had hard hits. Megadramon soared up into the sky but Matt jumped on him and held on to his leg. "DARK SIDE ATTACK!" Megadramon shouted as he fired at Matt. But he jumped off before it hit. Then Megadramon dove onto Matt but Matt moved and he missed. Matt attacked by clawing his chest but Megadramon wrapped his snake like tail around him and began to squeeze Matt. Matt growled in pain but then took a huge bite of his tail. "AHH!" Megadramon yelled as he released him. Both of them were tiring but neither were going to give up.   
  
"Ahh that's it." Megadramon shouted as he throw Matt to the ground. "I don't care if I have to destroy myself but I am going to destroy all of you digidestines, including this wolf." Megadramon laughed as he gathered up all the energy he had left. Matt was down on the ground exhausted from the battle, but he was not going to let him hurt anyone. "Well let me say it was nice knowing you but now it's time to say goodbye...ULTIMATE SLICER!!!" Megadramon bellowed as he became one with the energy and it fired right at them. "NO!!!" Matt howled as he jumped to take whole the blast. "NO MATT." Mimi yelled as she started to run towards him but Sora and TK held her back. Huge light filled the sky as the Matt took the entire blast. "no..." Mimi sobbed as Sora and TK tried to comfort her. Matt's body fell out of the sky lifeless. "NO Matt you have to be ok." Mimi yelled running over to his limp body. "He saved us." TK whispered as tears began to form in his eyes. "Well let's get going." Tai said sadly. "No, I'm not leaving." Mimi said as she knelt down and nestled up in Matt's neck. "Mimi I know you thought this thing was Matt but it's not. I know you care a lot about him but the real Matt is still out there." Sora said tried to convince Mimi to come. "This was the real Matt. Oh Sora, I...I...never told him." Mimi cried as she curled up closer against Matt. "Mimi I know how you feel, you have told me a thousand times. But this is not him. Yes it was a friend but it's not Matt." Sora said as she knelt down next to Mimi. "Come on Mimi lets go, we'll find Matt." Sora said as she got up pulling Mimi up but she stayed knelt next to Matt. "No, I said I would not leave him and I'm not." Mimi said as she stroked his fur. "Mimi..." Sora said sadly. "Mimi, Matt's gone and I don't want you to go away too." TK said as tears began to stream down his face. "Oh TK." Mimi cried as she held him. "Please Mimi, don't leave me too." TK cried. "Oh I..." Mimi started. "Mimi he's gone no reason to stay. He'd want you to move on if he really was your friend." Izzy spoke up. "Oh I guess your right." Mimi said wiping some last tears away. The group began to walk away but Mimi stayed. "Just give me a minute." Mimi asked. "Alright." Tai said.   
  
"Oh Matt. I know it's really you. I don't want to leave but I can't leave TK and the others." Mimi whispered to his lifeless form. "I know that you would want me to stay with TK, I'll stay with him, don't worry about him. He'll be a wonderful guy just like you." Mimi whispered. "Thanks for all you did for me Matt. Your the only one who ever made me feel better and understood me." Mimi said as tears began to flow down her face. "I'll miss you Matt." Mimi whimpered as she hug the tip of his nose. "I...I...I love you Matt." Mimi cried as she kissed to top of his nose. "love you matt." Mimi whispered as she walked away from his extinct body.   
************************************************************************  
"It's going to be fine Mimi." Sora said comforting Mimi. "I just wish I told him." Mimi whimpered. "It's ok Mimi." Sora said holding Mimi as the continued walking. "NOT SO FAST!!" A voice bellowed. "What?!?!" Tai yelled. "You did a nice job on Megadramon but you can't defeat me that easily." The voice laughed. "Who are you." Tai demanded. "BULL FIGHTING ATTACK!" It yelled as it fired over Tai knocking him down. "I am Minotarumon." He said revealing him self from the shadows. It was a huge bull like Digimon. "That wolf saved you last time but nothing can save you this time." Minotarumon laughed. "What do we do know." Tai asked worriedly. "Well it looks like you die, BULL FIGHTING ATTACK." Minotarumon laughed as fired again at Tai. "RAZOR BITE" A voice howled as it deflected the shot. "What? Who are you?" Minotarumon asked. But it did not respond, all that could be seen was it's out line. "Well?" Minotarumon asked again. "Leave them alone." It growled. "Oh yea what are you going to do." Minotarumon laughed. It did not move from the shadows. "See you won't even come out of hiding." Minotarumon laughed. "I'll deal with you kids first, BULL FIGHTING ATTACK!"  
  
"RAZOR BITE!" It fired before Minotarumon could and stopped it's attack. "That's it let's see who you really are." Minotarumon yelled as it charged the shadow. But it jumped out of the way, jumped on it's head and landed on the other side of the clearing but remanded in the shadows. "Fine I'll just take care of you kids then." Minotarumon shouted as it lowered it's horns and charged at them. Just as it was about to trample them the figure jumped in front of Minotarumon and grabbed his horns and stopped it in it's tracks. "WHAT. That's impossible." Minotarumon shouted as he backed away and saw what he was facing. "MATT!!!" Mimi screamed as she saw him. "Your...your ok." she cried. "Well Megadramon was a wimp, I'll finish you off, BULL FIGHTING ATTACK." Minotarumon yelled. "RAZOR BITE." Matt yell as he fired the attack. Both shots met in the middle and stopped each other. "So you finally learned a attack. That won't save you." Minotarumon laughed as he charged him again. Matt dove out of the way and kicked him down. But as Matt was getting up Minotarumon managed to pierce Matt's side. "AHH." Matt growled as he fell to the ground. "Well now I'll finish you, DARKSIDE QUAKE." Minotarumon yelled. Matt looked up and began to gather all his energy. "ROARING BLAST." Matt yelled as he fired a huge ball of energy out of his mouth. "NO!!!!" Minotarumon yelled as he disappeared. Matt had been hit bad, he laid his head down and blacked out.  
************************************************************************  
"Matt...Hey Matt you ok." a soft tender voice asked. "Awh...what..." Matt mumbled painfully. "Hey Matt. You feel any better?" Matt looked next to him and saw Mimi sitting there smiling happily. "Mimi??" Matt said groggily. "Hey you feeling better." Mimi asked sweetly. "yea...I feel a lot better." Matt smiled. He looked down where he had been hit, it was cleaned and bandaged up. "You really had me worried." Mimi said as she leaned against the side of his neck. "I thought I lost you." Mimi said as she started to stroke his fur. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Matt smiled. "Yea but I don't want to get rid of you." Mimi said looking sincerely into his eyes. "Good because I don't think I could ever leave you." Matt said as he rolled over to face Mimi. "Hey Matt??" Mimi asked nervously. "What wrong." Matt asked worriedly. "Matt when Megadramon shot at us and you took that blast I thought I lost you for ever." Mimi started as tears slowly began to form in her eyes. "But you didn't" Matt said reassuringly. "Yea but it made me think about how much you mean to me. I almost lost you and I don't think I could life with that." Mimi said as tears began to drop from her eyes. "Mimi.." Matt whispered as he wiped some tears away. "Matt you mean so much to me. You the only one who seems to understand me, your the only one who make me feel better." Mimi cried. "It's ok." Matt whispered to her as he place his hand around her and pulled her to his chest. "Oh Matt, I could have lost you and I would have killed myself if I never told you..." Mimi sobbed. "It's alright." Matt soothed as he gently rubbed her back. Mimi looked up and into Matt's eyes and saw what she had felt too. "Matt I said it to you when I though you were gone and I still feel the same way." Mimi whispered softly. "Matt.... I...I...love you Matt." Mimi said softly. She was crying a little but she still had a smile. "Oh Mimi. I never thought you felt the same. I love you Mimi." Matt said as he held Mimi tighter. Mimi laid down curled up against Matt's chest as he laid his hand over her to keep her warm. "Hey Matt." Mimi yawned. "Yea." Matt whispered. "Do you think the others will let believe that your the real Matt." Mimi asked. "I don't know." Matt yawn as he fell to sleep holding Mimi.   
************************************************************************  
"Come on we have to hurry." A figure spoke. Two dark figures could be seen walking through the group. "There she is." The other spoke as he pointed to Mimi. "SHH...Mushroomon, you don't want to wake that wolf up." RedVegiemon whispered as he warped one of his long arms around Mushroomon's mouth. "Alright let's just hurry up." Mushroomon whispered as he unwrapped RedVegiemon's vines. "Here I'll hold his paw up while you pull her out." Mushroomon whispered as he went over and began to life Matt's paw. "Ok got her." RedVegiemon whispered as he warped his vines around Mimi and pulled her from Matt's grasp. "Alright let's get out of here." Mushroomon said as he lowered Matt's paw and they ran out of the clearing.  
************************************************************************  
"HEY WHERE'S MIMI." Tai yelled as he kicked Matt's side. "What???" Matt asked groggily. "What did you do with Mimi??" Tai yelled. "What!?!?" Matt shouted as he looked to where Mimi was. "What happened to Mimi?" Tai yelled. "I...I don't know. She was here last night. Matt said worriedly. "Yea right. What did you do with Mimi, you...monster." Tai shouted. "Nothing...I don't know where she is." Matt said sadly. "What did you do with her, where is she." Tai asked angrily. "I don't know." Matt whispered as he lowered his head sadly. "RIGHT. You know she really trusted you and now what have you done with her?" Tai said angrily. "I don't know what happened." Matt said in his defense. "Well if you don't know then get out!" Tai shouted as he hit Matt again. "But...I..." Matt started. "NO BUT'S. She really liked you and you betrayed her. Now get out. I'm not letting you hurt anyone else." Tai yelled as he turned his back on Matt. Matt slowly got up and looked over the group. Everyone looked mad at him. He slowly walked sadly away and into the deep woods.   
  
"Come on let's keep going." Tai yelled. "But what about Mimi." Sora asked. "Well find her on the way but we really need to save our Digimon. So let's get going." Tai yelled as he walked into the forest with the others sadly followed.  
************************************************************************  
"NO! I can't lose her." Matt thought to him self as he ran throw the woods. "There's an advantage to being a wolf, I can pick up scents. And I defiantly picked up two Digimon scents near by." Matt thought as he continued to follow the trail. He ran faster and faster as the scent got stronger and stronger. Finally just when he thought he would never find the end of the trail he came up to the castle. Matt sniffed around. "She is defiantly in there." Matt said to himself as he crept up and search of a way in. "I can get in there." Matt thought as she saw an open window near the top. He jumped up onto the roof and crawled up to the window. "What was that?" Matt thought as he heard something coming from the woods. "It's the others." Matt said to him self as he saw the others come from out of the woods.   
  
They walked up to the door and walked right in. Matt look into the window as saw them come in. He followed them as Mushroomon come out and lead them to another room. Matt jumped down from the railings and hid in the shadows. "How may I help you." A voice bellowed. "We were just looking for some of our friends." Sora replied. "Well what makes you think you'll find them here." It yelled. "Hey we were only looking." Tai shouted. "This is not you castle and your only guest no need to be rude." It shouted. "Well were only looking for our Digimon." Tai shouted more demanding. "Oh man, nice going Tai." Matt thought as he watched them arguing. "Well your very demanding for someone in your position, SICSSOR CLAW!!" It yelled as it fired at Tai. "What...who are you." Tai shouted as he ran from the attack. "I am Kimeramon. Load of this land." Kimeramon yelled as he step out of the darkness. It looked like all the champion Digimon combined into one. "So you want your Digimon come and get them." Kimeramon yelled as he reviled there Digimon. They were all crammed in one caged. "Agumon!!" Tai yelled. "Tai watch out." Agumon yelled just then Kimeramon attacked again. He jumped on Tai and held him down. "Let me go." Tai yelled. "Don't think so, SISSOR CLAW!" Kimeramon yelled. "RAZOR BITE!!" Matt yelled as he jumped Kimeramon. "What. I'll take care of you." Kimeramon yelled as he rammed Matt. Matt clawed at his chest and managed to get out of Kimeramon grasp. Matt looked over and fired at the cage, braking it open. "No you don't Kimeramon yelled as he fired at Matt but he missed. "Agumon digivolve." Tai yelled. "Tai we have not eaten in weeks, were all to weak to fight." Agumon mumbled as he fell to the ground in front of Tai's feet.  
  
"SISSOR CLAW!" Kimeramon shouted but once again Matt dogged the attack. "RAZOR BITE." Matt yelled as he shot and hit Kimeramon. "I would not do that if you ever what to see your girl again." Kimeramon laughed getting up. "What are you talking about." Matt asked anxiously. "Well take a look for your self." Kimeramon laughed as he pointed to a corner. RedVegiemon came out of the corner with Mimi warped up in his vines. "MIMI." Matt yelled as he rushed over to her. "NOT SO FAST, or he'll squeeze her to death." Kimeramon shouted. RedVegiemon began to squeeze her making her scream out in pain. "NO STOP, LET HER GO!!" Matt yelled as he back away and he loosened his hold on her. "I don't think so, SISSOR CLAW." Kimeramon yelled as he fired at Matt but Matt jumped out of the way and headed to RedVegiemon. RedVegiemon panicked and let go of Mimi and was hit and destroyed. "Matt!!" Mimi yelled as she ran started to over to him. "SISSOR CLAW." Kimeramon yelled as he fired at her. "NO MIMI." Matt yelled as he ran over and picked her up. Matt did not get out of the way in time, he took the blast right at his back. Matt growled in pain as he held Mimi tighter. "Matt you ok." Mimi asked softly as she began to stroke his nose as to help him. Matt looked up at her in pain but smiled and nuzzled her closer. "NO that easily, SISSOR CLAW." Kimeramon yelled as he fired at him again. Matt fell over and lightly dropped Mimi. She ran over to the others and the Digimon. "Mimi are you ok." Sora asked. "Yea, I guess so." Mimi said catching her breath.   
  
"Now you digidestines are going to get it, POISON WING!" Kimeramon yelled as he fired his attack at them. "NO!!" Matt yelled as he jumped up and it to the attack. A load explosion shook the castle. "NO Matt!" Mimi cried. The whole group, kids and Digimon looked up in amassment. Up in the light of the blast the wolf figure shrank and became a figure of a blond hair, blue eyed boy they all knew. Matt's real body fell the ground hard and he did not move. "NO MATT." Mimi cried running over to him. "Matt!!" TK cried following Mimi over. "AHH I'll deal with you digidestines later." Kimeramon yelled as he disappeared. But no one seemed to even see him leave.   
  
"It was really him." Tai said as he stood there in disbelief. "Matt get up." Mimi cried. "Mimi???" Matt asked as he began to sit up. He looked over his body his disbelief. "Matt it's you." TK cried as he jumped on Matt and gave him a huge hug. "Oh TK I miss you." Matt said as he held his brother. "Matt I'm sorry I was afraid of you." TK said looking into his brothers eyes. "It's ok, I don't blame you." Matt said as TK let go and let Matt stand up. "Matt you ok." Mimi asked worriedly. "Yea I'm ok." Matt said looking lovingly into her eye. "You really had me worried." Mimi said as she hugged him tightly. "I can't believe...it was really..." Tai stuttered. "I am sorry for how I acted Matt." Tai confessed. "It's ok Tai, you were only worried about the others." Matt said as he forgave him. "Well let's take care of our Digimon." Sora said pointing to the exhausted Digimon. "Ok, there's the lake at the bottom of the castle lets go there." Izzy commented. "Alright." Everyone said as they walked out. "Hey Mimi??" Matt asked. "Yea." Mimi said as she came back to him. "Thanks for helping me." Matt said shyly. "No problem Matt. I don't think I could go on with out you." Mimi said as she took his hand. "love you Mimi" Matt whispered as he place his hand around her waist. "Love you too Matt." Mimi whispered as he laid her head on Matt's shoulder and leaned closer to him.  



End file.
